


that thumping in my chest

by emblems



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, M/M, Pre-Relationship, go get 'em takeda-sensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: the corner of ukai's mouth twitches. "date tonight?"takeda feels himself flush, which is ridiculous, because he should be used to this conversation by now.or: takeda makes a last minute change of plans.





	that thumping in my chest

**Author's Note:**

> was originally gonna post this on my "unpolished/unfinished bits and bobs" pseud but then i decided it stands p well all on its own so it goes here on the main pseud instead. 
> 
> originally written for sportsfest 2018, for [this prompt](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=955227#cmt955227) which features an excellent rosa diaz quote. shoutout to tina for enabling me.
> 
> sorry about the lowercase but i am what they call "lazy"

takeda really enjoys dates (well, the good ones. the ones where his date knows the right things to compliment and asks good questions and knows how to carry on a conversation, the ones that smile when he mentions the karasuno volleyball club and don't find it strange that a literature teacher is their advisor—the dates where he doesn't feel embarrassed about whole parts of himself).  
  
like most, he likes spending time with people that make him laugh and make him feel good.  
  
dating, though—the process, the trial and error, the searching—  
  
he hates that. and so most people assume he's not a romantic, which he finds baffling because he teaches _literature_ for goodness' sake.  
  
"—sensei?"  
  
he jolts, turning to face ukai, who's looking at him a little funny.  
  
"hm—yes?" he says, pushing up his glasses.  
  
"you okay?" ukai asks, putting his clipboard under his arm. the team is getting the gym ready for the night; yachi is directing the new first years where everything goes while tsukishima pointedly reminds kageyama and hinata not to cut corners (" _so i don't have to do everything over again, morons_ ").  
  
takeda clears his throat. "yes, fine, just. thinking."  
  
the corner of ukai's mouth twitches. "date tonight?"  
  
takeda feels himself flush, which is ridiculous, because he should be used to this conversation by now.  
  
(besides, nothing can be more embarrassing than that one night after practice that had come after a particularly long day, when takeda had a little too much and subsequently got a little too detailed about his dating life— _nothing_.  
  
takeda isn't exactly sure how the rest of that conversation went, _precisely_ , except that now ukai has a tendency to ask after takeda's dates a little more, which—  
  
well, he never has quite figured out what to make of that, unsure of whether it's expressing interest as friends do or... something else entirely.)  
  
he does have a date tonight, actually; he wonders if ukai always makes this assumption when takeda's distracted. ukai has always been more observant than takeda gave him credit for—he really ought to have learned better by now. the plan had been to slip out of the gym and head straight for the noodle shop where he'd agreed to meet his date; he had a change of clothes and everything in his car.  
  
takeda is about to say all this, but something stops him.  
  
he has a pretty good idea this date is going to end poorly. just a feeling—and he isn't often wrong.  
  
surely there's a better choice to be made here, he reasons.  
  
"actually," he says, "i was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink."  
  
usually they plan these things further in advance. usually there's a pretense of it being a favor owed—buying a round for doing something ridiculous like getting up early to let hinata and kageyama in the gym, or that one time ukai lent takeda his car when his broke down.  
  
ukai blinks. "i—yeah, sure. what's the occasion?"  
  
takeda shrugs, a smile beginning to form. "nothing in particular," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love ukatake So Much, y'all


End file.
